


Яблочный пирог

by persephone (lady_Godelle)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Exile, Gen, Memory Loss, Post-Low Chaos Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Godelle/pseuds/persephone
Summary: Постканон Dishonored 2 (нейтральное устранение). Брианна и Джиндош сосланы в Механический особняк. Они – пленники, лишившиеся в одночасье всего. Может, им удастся обрести нечто новое; может, они так и останутся тенью прежних себя.А может, на ужин будет яблочный пирог. Было бы здорово.
Relationships: Breanna Ashworth & Kirin Jindosh
Kudos: 4





	Яблочный пирог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/gifts), [MadWitchDelilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWitchDelilah/gifts).



Нарастающее, вгрызающееся в мозг жужжание, то тише, то громче. Ощутимая в воздухе дрожь линялых, словно изъеденная молью парусина, серых крылышек.

Одинокая трупная оса, незнамо как тут оказавшаяся, кружит над полом в тщетном поиске не то жертвы, не то выхода.

Брианна наблюдает за попытками насекомого выбраться, за тем, как раз за разом почерневшее тельце бьется о глухой кирпич стен, и наконец, не выдержав, подается вперед и остервенело топчет осу каблуком. Самое большое ее желание — словно ос, словно поганых мух растоптать также Эмили Колдуин и ее защитника, будь они прокляты, будь они все прокляты.

 _«Нет, нет, все не так. Первое с третьим, второе со вторым. Или…»_ Ее взгляд натыкается на Джиндоша в камере напротив. Он пальцем выводит на стене несуществующие, невидимые цифры. Брианна сжимает виски. Его не заткнешь подобно надоедливой осе. Он тут денно и нощно раздражает ее своим лепетом, от которого сводит голову и никуда не скрыться. Проходы между камерами такие узкие, что, вытяни они руки, смогли бы коснуться пальцев друг друга.

 _«Холодно… Я не могу работать в таком холоде!»_ Да о чем он? Здесь же невероятное пекло. Она тянется к плошке, заранее зная, что та пуста: сама же выпила последний глоток воды пару часов назад, а следующая подачка еще нескоро. Солнце, видимое в маленьком оконце под потолком, бьет в глаза, значит, день в самом разгаре, а здешние стражники строго соблюдают расписание, их не докличешься в иное время.

Она никогда раньше не бывала в карнакских тюрьмах, да и с чего бы. Всегда считала, что болваны, которые здесь оказались, это заслужили. Брианна усмехается. А она, интересно, чем заслужила? Своей преданностью? Тем, что поставила не на ту императрицу?

С каждым днем она ждет казни и все меньше на нее надеется. Может, про них просто забыли? Верно, у императрицы сейчас столько дел, что она и думать забыла про бывших заговорщиков и предателей. Они под замком и надежной охраной, а их судьба, кого она волнует. Могут подождать еще пару месяцев.

Неизвестность убивает ее. Она не знает ничего о собственной судьбе, о судьбе Далилы. Может, и она томится в застенках дануолльской тюрьмы, страдая от холода и сырости? О почему столько лет назад _ему_ просто не отрубили голову, а его дочь не сожрали крысы еще в колыбели.

_«Я ведь должен знать. Почему я ничего не чувствую?..»_

— Заткнись! — огрызается Брианна и закрывает глаза. Ей удается задремать: когда она просыпается, солнце скрывается за горизонтом, хотя духота от этого меньше не становится, и со всех сторон ее окружают раскаленные за день стены. Она пытается представить ветер, океанский бриз, овевающий кожу, приносящий прохладу закатного часа с воды, но все, что летит в лицо, — это пыль и песок.

Стражник, стукнув по решетке и заставив ее вздрогнуть, бросает меж прутьев кусок хлеба и пару подгнивших яблок. «Дышите еще?» — спрашивает он, сплюнув на пол.

Этого она знает. Ночами, когда стражники, бывает, собираются в соседней каморке играть в карты, Брианна слышит, как он раз за разом проигрывает и берет у сослуживцев в долг. У нее вдруг появляется одна идея.

Ее пальцы нащупывают выпуклый металл, зашитый в подкладку жилета: горсть золотых монет, которые ей удалось сохранить и которых не заметили при обыске. Есть еще амулет, но он сейчас бесполезен и не представляет никакой ценности. А вот деньги…

Брианна находит на полу острый камешек и распарывает потайной шов.

— Эй, послушай, — окликает она уже собравшегося уходить гвардейца. — Я тебе заплачу.

— И что же, выпустить тебя отсюда? — хохочет он, зажигая и вешая на крючок фонарь. — Да на такое тебе всех деньжат мира не хватит.

Она протягивает ему монеты, они блестят в свете, и она видит, как загораются у него глаза даже от такой мелочи.

— У меня есть больше. Я скажу где, если принесешь мне яд.

— Чего? — кажется, это последняя просьба, которую он мог ожидать.

Брианна кивает, прижимаясь к решетке. Никогда еще ей не доводилось умолять кого-то. Кто бы мог подумать, что она, Брианна Эшворт, будет на коленях просить какого-то вшивого стражника, чтобы принес ей яд.

— Не надо меня выпускать. Просто… купи яд. Гемлок, слышишь, он есть в любой аптеке, это даже не вызовет подозрений. Никто даже не поймет, что произошло.

Оглядываясь, стражник облизывает губы и наконец забирает деньги.

— Посмотрим.

Брианна терзается весь следующий день, горло нещадно саднит от пыли, и ей кажется, что она вот-вот потеряет сознание от жары. А стражник все так и не показывается. Обманул! Зачем она только доверилась этому пройдохе, он наверняка уже скрылся с жалкими остатками ее состояния и пропивает их в ближайшем кабаке.

Но он приходит с вечерней пересменой. Не глядя, протягивает ей пузырек из темного стекла без этикетки. Брианна открывает пробку, горький запах ударяет ей в ноздри, и она залпом выпивает все содержимое.

Гемлок действует постепенно. Сначала перестаешь чувствовать нижние конечности, появляется слабость, будто ты вязкий кусок ваты, малейшее движение — и тело наливается свинцом, потом перехватывает дыхание, но боли нет, только странный покой и умиротворение.

Вместо этого через пару минут ее скручивает в жесточайшем приступе. Кажется, будто десятки миног впились в ее желудок и рвут на части. Брианна с криком пытается встать, позвать на помощь, но у нее подгибаются колени, и она падает на пол, воя от боли. Что за отраву он ей притащил?! Она переводит дыхание, но спустя мгновение судороги возвращаются. Она надеялась умереть тихо, но — ладно, пусть так, в мучениях, только быстрее бы это кончилось, как угодно — только бы умереть.

Но смерть вовсе и не собирается забирать ее. Брианна теряет ориентацию в пространстве, у нее темно перед глазами, и весь ее мир сосредотачивается на рвущей на части боли, идущей откуда-то изнутри. Она не знает, сколько это длится, может, пару минут, а может, несколько часов, и ей уже начинает казаться, что в ее жизни никогда и не было ничего, кроме этой боли.

Когда она приходит в себя, у камеры стоят две фигуры. Подкупленный стражник, что принес ей яд, и с ним старший офицер.

— Ты даже не смог правильно рассчитать дозу! — шипит Брианна, скорчившись на полу.

— Это всего-то рвотный корень. Травить личного пленника императрицы, как же. Мне проблемы не нужны.

Брианна не в силах даже по-настоящему разозлиться на него. Все, что бьется в ее мозгу, это страшные испытываемые конвульсии.

Убедившись, что подыхать она еще не собирается, стражники уходят, а она заходится в очередном приступе. Судороги сводят пустой желудок, заставляя блевать желчью.

В следующий раз когда к ней возвращается сознание, в камере темно. Она лежит, неестественно вытянувшись, вся в липком холодном поту, у нее болит все тело, но главное, что приступ прекратился. Какое-то время Брианна не двигается, собирая по крупицам мысли.

— Они говорят, то, что я делаю, противозаконно. Но мои эксперименты могут… они могут… Ты здесь из-за этого?

Брианна медленно поднимает голову. Джиндош обращается к ней… или напротив, не обращает на нее внимания?..

— Я ведь ничего не сделал. Только хотел… В нем было так мало крови.

Сначала она думает, что он говорит о Соколове, о своих последних экспериментах, но потом понимает: нет, это что-то совсем другое, давнее. Он думает, что находится совсем в другом месте, в каком-то ином эпизоде своего прошлого.

Брианна забивается в угол, ощущая мерзкий привкус на языке, и молится о приходе смерти.

Ее будит лязг поворачиваемого в ржавом замке ключа. Она щурится спросонок, силясь понять, что происходит. Офицер в красном мундире распахивает дверь и приказывает ей встать. Второй гвардеец выволакивает из камеры Джиндоша.

— Что, палач наконец наточил топор?

Офицер, совсем еще молодой и преданный своему делу, зачитывает ей приказ.

— Вас отправляют в ссылку.

— Куда же? Надеюсь, в ледяные пустоши Тивии — перевести дух?

— В Механический особняк.

Какое-то время она не может поверить услышанному.

— Что?.. В дом, — она смотрит на Джиндоша и почему-то проглатывает ядовитое «этого безумца», — в _его_ дом?

— Так распорядилась Ее Величество.

Да будь трижды проклято ее величество! Что это за злая шутка?!

Все время, пока в кандалах их ведут к рельсовому экипажу, везут над знакомыми улицами Карнаки, Брианна надеется, что это лишь хитроумный способ оттянуть казнь. Даже когда из тумана возникает особняк, выстроенный на отвесной скале, она отказывается верить.

Брианна смотрит, как захлопываются за ними двери, как щелкает замок с обратной стороны и задвигается засов. Она бросается к двери в бессмысленной, отчаянной попытке.

— Откройте!!! Что я должна здесь делать?!

Но никто не откликается, не останавливается, не собирается ее выпускать. Итак, она заперта в Механическом особняке на пару с его создателем.

Брианна затравленно озирается на него. Да он сам едва ли понимает, где находится. Она всегда втайне восхищалась этим домом, но какой прок ныне от всей этой роскоши, теперь некому ей любоваться, теперь она ненавидит эти стены.

Она совсем не знакома с планом особняка. Ее визиты сюда ограничивались лишь одним кабинетом, и Джиндош всегда лично сопровождал ее, а сейчас какой от него толк.

Большая часть слуг давно разбежалась, остались лишь несколько — этим, вероятно, совсем некуда идти. Они проводят дни, распивая хозяйские запасы, и после храпят, закинув ноги на атласные подушки. Никто не подаст ужин в положенный час, не пригласит к столу, никто даже не подумает о том, что она хочет есть! Раньше они испуганно опускали голову, приседали в бесчисленных реверансах — теперь вовсе ее не замечают. Для них она больше не госпожа, не леди, она даже не ровня им — хуже, она никто, пленница, пустышка, лишившаяся в одночасье всего; такая же, как их помешавшийся бывший хозяин. Она ничего не может им сделать, и не стоит ее слушать.

Единственная связь с внешним миром — рельсовый экипаж, но стражники теперь не так глупы, чтобы оставлять его без присмотра, и раз в неделю избранный капитан гвардии приезжает убедиться, что они еще живы.

Больше никаких приятных бесед и обедов, подарков и мятного ликера. Никому нет дела до бывшей аристократки, ныне посаженной под замок. Она не может отправить ни единого письма. Гвардейцы игнорируют ее вопросы, только осматривают дом будто по пунктам хорошо выверенного списка. Сначала Брианна подбегает к ним, едва завидев, надеется, что они пришли наконец забрать ее отсюда или кто-нибудь сжалиться над ней, но со временем перестает выходить и в бессильной злобе только наблюдает из окна, как они разгружают припасы и вновь запирают двери.

У нее всего-то и выбор — прыгнуть со скалы или в водопад, шагнуть в ледяную воду — какое разнообразие. Часовых солдат не осталось, их, видно, реквизировала стража еще до их прибытия, а так можно было бы броситься ему под ноги, чтобы разрезал на кусочки. Иногда Брианна, уставившись в потолок, думает, насколько бы это была болезненная смерть.

А избавление, твердая земля так близко. Слугам разрешено уходить, они вызывают экипаж, но ее лицо слишком известно, чтобы притвориться одной из них.

Ей страшно бывает в одиночестве. Иногда в коридорах она встречает Джиндоша, что тенью бродит по особняку. Его появление пугает ее, и она кричит на него, но он не реагирует, просто проходит мимо. Иными ночами Брианна просыпается от его отчаянных криков. Она догадывается, что в эти редкие моменты он на какой-то миг понимает, что с ним произошло и что он _ничего не может с этим поделать_. Брианна затыкает уши, накрывает голову подушкой, бессилие, отчаяние и тоска душат ее, и она, стыдно признаться, плачет под одеялом словно испуганная маленькая девочка, и ей хочется, только чтобы этот кошмар скорее прекратился.

Однажды ночью она не выдерживает, отправляется посмотреть, где он и что с ним. Она останавливается на пороге его спальни, он катается по полу будто разрываемый от боли. Брианна дрожит, не решается шагнуть ближе. _она также кричала в тюрьме?_ Она захлопывает двери и остаток ночи до рассвета проводит сгорбившись на диване в бывшей приемной, кусая губы, невидящим взглядом уставившись в стену.

Проведя в особняке месяц, она по-прежнему не знает, как тут все работает. Ее это бесконечно злит; за механизмами давно никто не следит, и, оказавшись снова не в состоянии попасть из одной комнаты в другую, она клянет и Джиндоша, и все на свете. Она кричит, и плачет, и в изнеможении бьет по холодному металлу, до крови сбивая ладони. Злится на неработающие механизмы, на свое заточение, на Колдуинов, на собственное бессилие. А потом чья-то рука тихо отстранив ее собственную, переводит рычаг в нужное положение. Стены приходят в движение. Брианна оборачивается, чтобы к своему изумлению встретиться взглядом с Джиндошем. У него вид человека, долгое время блуждавшего в темноте и наконец вышедшего к свету.

— Я изобрел все это вещи? — Он наблюдает за меняющейся комнатой, будто видит это впервые, — или, точнее, силится вспомнить, где он _уже_ это видел.

Брианна кивает.

— Как странно.

В этот вечер они впервые за все время ужинают вдвоем. Одни в маленькой столовой, по разные концы стола. Он спрашивает ее о произошедшем за этот месяц, об империи, обо всем на свете на самом деле.

Она вдруг вспоминает, как спокойно с ним было. Он часто за работой не обращал внимания на происходящее вокруг, и Брианна пересказывала ему последние новости. Ожидая, пока он закончит работу над очередной деталью, она могла рассказывать о делах кунсткамеры, о задуманных выставках, жаловаться на нерасторопность персонала (тут он всегда с ней соглашался), чуть не погубившего ценнейшие экспонаты, на публику и под конец на заносчивых ученых, которые не соглашаются прочесть лекцию и привлечь посетителей. Он отвечал очень редко, возможно, еще реже по-настоящему ее слышал, но никогда не перебивал.

С момента возвращения Далилы его особенно интересовала Бездна, и Брианна, ранее всегда с раздражением отмахивавшаяся от его вопросов, теперь вдруг рассказывает. Поначалу она не знает, с чего начать, но постепенно слова ее обретают силу, она говорит, вспоминает одно за другим, рассказывает о небывалых ощущениях, о магии, о власти. А потом… он вдруг переспрашивает ее один раз, другой… и Брианна понимает, что он снова в плену собственного кошмара. Она в панике убегает из комнаты, оставив его одного.

Этой ночью она долго лежит без сна.

За все это время она ни разу не поинтересовалась им, ее не волновало, что он ест, где он спит, но теперь, глядя на то, как он пытается вспомнить, как злится, что не может вспомнить, чувствует, что должно быть что-то еще, но мысли ускользают быстрее, чем он успевает их осознать, — Брианна думает, что хотя она и в состоянии завязать шнурки, но и в ее жизни не хватает чего-то важного. И в этом они с Джиндошем схожи. Но люди оправляются после потерь самых близких людей, а после потери разума? Нет, такого будущего нет. Из его жизни навсегда ушел самый яркий свет. Она бы на его месте тоже так кричала.

Закрывая глаза, она пытается вновь и вновь дотянуться до Бездны. Как раньше — только протяни мысленно руку и почувствуешь ее холодное касание, и в ушах зазвучит древний шепот. Ей бы только понять, что произошло с Далилой, увидеть ее лишь один еще раз. В какой-то момент Брианне становится даже все равно на собственную жизнь, но она оплакивает свою любовь и ни с чем не сравнимое чувство свободы. Так уже было однажды, когда Далила исчезла пятнадцать лет назад; тогда Брианне пришлось начинать все заново, и она много лет существовала будто наполовину, пока наконец Далила не вернулась, и они вновь не обрели целостность. Но теперь для нее все потеряно окончательно.

Иногда она чувствует (как он, верно, чувствует остатки ускользающего разума) крохи силы. У нее в кармане по-прежнему костяной амулет, только она остается глуха к его пению.

Следующий день — день визита стражников. На этот раз всего один гвардеец. Брианна, будучи неподалеку, слышит, как он удаляется по коридору, и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, она бежит в холл в слепой надежде, что он забыл запереть за собой дверь. Брианна не думает, что будет делать, окажись она снаружи, — она просто хочет выбраться. Но не успевает она даже взяться за ручку двери, как стражник сзади цепко хватает ее за плечо и отталкивает в сторону. Брианна безвольно оседает на пол и безмолвно сидит там все время, пока гвардеец не уходит.

Она встречает Джиндоша в галерее: он стоит, вглядываясь в сребрографии на стене. «Кто они такие?» — должно быть, спрашивает он себя. «Где они теперь…» — мысленно добавляет Брианна.

О, но ведь она знает где. Доктор Гипатия в своем возлюбленном институте: невинная овечка, игравшаяся с запретным, она не несет ответственности за совершенные убийства. Стилтон, которого они просто использовали, ныне советник жалкого подменыша, называемого герцогом.

— Кто такая Далила? — спрашивает Джиндош.

— Она была величайшим человеком. Но ее растоптали. Те же люди, что заперли нас здесь.

— Мы стоим рядом, но я ее не знаю.

Неожиданно он вдруг срывает сребрографию со стены и бросает об пол. Брианна молча смотрит на разбитое стекло и покореженную рамку, на пластинку, навсегда запечатлевшую тот год. Он изобрел сребрографию — чудо фиксации любого момента, сохранения воспоминаний, но какой толк от этих картинок, они не оживляют память и ничего по-настоящему не хранят, не имеют никакой ценности, если у тебя нет собственных воспоминаний, а только — беспроглядная тьма.

Со своими прежними способностями она могла бы попробовать все исправить. Найти в Бездне ниточки, связать его с прежним _собой_. Но теперь… что она может сделать теперь… В иной ситуации его бы отправили в сумасшедший дом. Ее мать закончила в подобном, только самой Брианне не было до этого никакого дела. Она навещала ее однажды, видела, как с ней обращались: кровопускания, ледяные ванны; Брианна наблюдала за всем этим бесстрастно. Но для него она не хотела бы такого исхода.

Интересно, за все это время он заходил в свою лабораторию? Раньше он не позволял никому приближаться к ней — теперь не сможет сказать и слова, пожелай Брианна туда войти.

Здесь все лежит нетронутым. Невежественные слуги, должно быть, просто не нашли, что с этим делать или боялись здесь появиться, в страхе быть испепеленными таинственными механизмами. Брианна разбирает оставшиеся в лаборатории детали, закатившиеся склянки, крутит в руках попавшуюся ей ампулу и размышляет. Она, конечно, не алхимик, но в кое-каких веществах разбирается и может попробовать как-то облегчить его состояние. Хоть какое-то занятие.

Теперь она смешивает различные тоники, подбирает успокаивающие микстуры, нехотя признавая, что сейчас ей бы пригодился совет Гипатии. Она убеждает себя, что делает это только для себя самой: если он станет спокойнее спать по ночам, то и она перестанет просыпаться от его жутких воплей. Скрупулезно записывает все рецепты и его реакцию и попутно фиксирует все произошедшее. Может, когда-нибудь ее записи дойдут до самой императрицы. Чувствует ли она вину за совершенное?..

Она может просто напоить его опиумом, тогда он окончательно перестанет осознавать происходящее, но вместе с тем и перестанет страдать. И, может быть, однажды доза случайно станет слишком велика… Она могла бы. Это было бы даже милосердно, пожалуй. И все же Брианна гонит эти мысли.

Ей странно это осознавать и совершенно невозможно признать, но она привязывается к нему. Когда-то ей не было до него никакого дела. Он был лишь орудием, средством достижения цели, чья потеря была… незначительна. Что ж, к тому моменту он был им даже больше не нужен. Пока была Далила. Но сейчас… сейчас у нее нет никого.

Запасов мало, все же Джиндош был больше увлечен механизмами, чем медициной. Брианна уже подумывает обратиться со списком необходимых ингредиентов к стражникам, но они решат, что она опять решила отравиться, и, ей, конечно, никто ничего не принесет. А может, отправят снова в камеру, где она ничего не сможет натворить. Брианна дрожит от одной мысли: здесь она хотя бы вольна передвигаться, она может спать не на каменном полу и грязной соломе, не в духоте крошечной камеры, здесь есть все условия, и на самом деле все еще никто не может удержать ее, если она захочет покончить с собой.

В поиске компонентов Брианна перерывает весь дом. Иногда она показывает Джиндошу пузырек, и он приносит ей такой же, открывает точный ящик, но чаще смотрит на нее в непонимании и водит пальцем по этикетке не в силах ее прочитать.

Брианна по-хозяйски роется на его столе. Под ворохом бумаг она обнаруживает ранее оставшийся незамеченным собственный снимок. Протирает осевшую на стекле пыль, долго вглядывается в собственные надменные черты, губы, едва тронутые улыбкой.

Потом глаз ее цепляется за отложенные бумаги, она смотрит на непонятные для нее каракули и символы, хмурится. В оккультных науках она понимает гораздо больше. Она могла создать магический артефакт, подчинить чужие сны, но его машины и схемы для нее пустой звук, и с ними ей не разобраться и за тысячу лет, и тут она, конечно, не в состоянии ему помочь… Ее пронзает ледяное осознание.

Это свежие записи.

Она не может разобрать ни строчки не потому, что не смыслит в механизмах, — это хаотичное смешение символов, как если бы он вдруг разом забыл все слова. Он сам не понимает, что пишет.

Он не помнит букв. Он не _знает_ букв. В отчаянном порыве она берет его руку и выводит буквы одну за другой. Его имени. К-и-р-и-н. Ее имени. Б-р-и-а-н-н-а.

Она надеялась, что он не забыл хотя бы эти элементарные вещи. Он видит ужас в ее глазах, знает, что это должно быть что-то простое и все же не реагирует, не понимает, не может повторить.

Брианна хаотично хватается за бумаги, чертежи, записи, разбросанные тут и там и так оставшиеся лежать, ставшие никому не нужными.

— Ты, ты! все это изобрел, ты же должен знать, помнить, — она показывает ему один листок за другим. Часовые солдаты, это смертоносное и вместе с тем небывалое изобретение; Оракул, она же помнит, как вытачивал он эти линзы одну за другой, какая хрупкая, тонкая работа это была. — Небо, Кирин, сделай хоть что-нибудь, — она опускает руки, и бумаги выскальзывают из ее пальцев на пол, — что-нибудь простое…

Он, кажется, совсем ее не слышит ее.

— Может, на ужин будет яблочный пирог. Было бы здорово.

Брианна вскидывает голову.

— Ладно. Это достаточно просто.

Она готовила, может, пару раз в жизни, когда они с Далилой могли надеяться только на самих себя, а он не смог бы сотворить подобное и в лучшие годы. И все же она берет его за руку и ведет на кухню.

«Из чего состоит пирог? Хороший вопрос, не правда ли?» — спрашивает Брианна то ли его, то ли себя саму. Ей удается найти потрепанную книгу, оставшуюся от прошлой кухарки, и там, на выцветших, склеенных листах, — рецепт пирога. Брианна вслух зачитывает ингредиенты, заставляет его находить и отмерять все необходимое. У них все выходит неловко, они просыпают пакет с мукой и едва не проливают все молоко, но наконец смесь готова. Брианна дает ему глубокую миску и отправляет в кладовую набрать яблок.

Брианна вспоминает бесчисленные приемы и пиры, на которые ее приглашали, где столы, словно драгоценностями, были усыпаны деликатесами на любой вкус. _Крошечные тартинки, спаржа, жаренная в масле, кремовые бриоши, жаркое из лучшей вырезки, паштеты на хрустящих хлебцах, острый суп по рецепту с Морли и рыбный — по серконскому, ее любимый огуречный соус, сладкие джемы и абрикосы, начиненные сахарной пастой…_ Брианна зажмуривается. Теперь она питается перезревшими фруктами, сырыми овощами и консервами. Она желала власти и подчиняла себе невиданную магию, но оказывается не в состоянии приготовить себе еду.

Джиндош возвращается и протягивает Брианне единственное выбранное им яблоко. Оно идеальной формы. Она только качает головой и сама идет в кладовую.

Методично нарезая яблоки на дольки, Брианна смотрит на то, как он мешает ложкой тесто и думает: ужились бы они, сохрани он рассудок? Или быстро бы превратились в смертных врагов? Он бы не потерпел никого в своем доме, сводил бы ее с ума своими истериками и в конечном итоге запер бы в одной из комнат, нарочно сломав управляющий рычаг. И все же это было бы лучше.

Она выливает тесто в форму и ставит его в духовую печь. Теперь остается только ждать. Джиндош, сидя на кухонном табурете, методично раскладывает чашки и приборы по одному ему ведомому принципу. Брианна не вмешивается.

Когда ароматы пирога наполняют кухню, Брианна думаете, что все еще может получиться. В глубине шкафа она находит знакомую жестяную банку травяного чая.

— Смотри, ты привез его с Тивии, помнишь? Местные издавна верят, что этот чай лечит все болезни. Ты неделю заваривал его, изучал химический состав и препарировал листья под микроскопом, но так и не нашел ничего необычного. Ты отказался признавать его целебные свойства, но, мне помнится, тебе нравился его вкус.

Брианна находит чайник, насыпает заварку и заливает горячей водой и, увлекшись таким простым бытовым процессом, вдруг думает, что это… совсем неплохо.

Она отстраняет Джиндоша, едва не взявшегося за противень голыми руками, и достает пирог. Румяная корочка ей кажется творением, прекраснее которого она еще не видела.

Она разрезает его на равные доли, пробует… и заливается смехом. Только представьте, она, Брианна Эшворт, только что приготовила вкуснейший яблочный пирог.

Они едят здесь же, в кухне. Брианна думает, что это, должно быть, первый раз, когда она находится в обители слуг, но ей это даже нравится. Она пытается вести обычную беседу, он отвечает ей очень медленно и осторожно, но она не торопит, подсказывает ему слова и видит, что он благодарен ей за это.

Когда Брианна на мгновение отворачивается, Кирин крадет последний кусочек с ее тарелки.


End file.
